stranded_on_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Despair's Pyre
Summary The Despair's Pyre is a Custom Admin Weapon' '''only avaliable to the Wikia Admin, ''Ashindar. ''It is a heavily customized variant of the Starlauncher MK1, modified to be powered by a much more effective but dangerous source of energy. Due to it's advanced design and capabilities, it is capable of obliterating whatever it touches, even Darker Spawn, however it is only obtainable by admins through commands. '''Description:' "When the darkness of despair looms over humanity, it's funeral pyre will shine through it with an amber glare of hope, before annihilating it and freeing us all from it's grasp. (Deals +50% damage to Darker Spawn, and +100% damage to Crimson Spawn.)" Lore The Despair's Pyre was developed shortly after the apocalypse by one of the executive scientists of Morpheus Corporation. Out of guilt due to the pain and destruction his involvement in the research he worked on, he fled to a secret facility not far from the corporate building. It was there he had developed two revolutionary technologies: First, a new model of the Starlauncher of it's own class, and a portable power source with enough energy to surpass the world's most advanced reactors, as Greensteel takes a large role in it's composition. Rumors speculate he was eliminated before he could do anything with it, yet others still say they've seen a strange man wearing a tattered and seared lab coat and a peculiar weapon, waiting for the day when the Darker Order reveals themselves... However, it's only a rumor, as it's more likely that the Darker Order got to him almost immediately after the creation of the weapon due to the immense threat he posed. Though why would there be rumors of the same man in two different places at the same time? Analysis Advantages: * Exceptionally high damage per shot * Outstanding rate of fire when compared to the Mark 1 * Virtually no recoil * Inflicts bonus damage to Darker beings * Improved accuracy and range from the previous models Disadvantages: * Unreliable reload speed * Only accessible by Staff members Concept Differences from the Starlauncher MK1: * Explosion and flame radius is vastly larger, as well as much higher damage in both the explosion and the flame damage (Explosion is at least 2x more powerful, flame damage is at least 5 to 10 times more effective per second, so typically only tougher Darker Spawn would be able to remotely survive) * 10x larger clip size and rather fast rate of fire * Reload time is 50% slower * Accuracy and range are increased by roughly 100% * Reload animation shows the same size star as the Mark 1, but the fired star is smaller with each shot making the overall star smaller until the "clip" is empty. * A targeting sight on the side of the weapon instead of no sights like default Color Concept: * Primary parts of the weapon's body are really black * Details like the contacts where flames emit around the projectile, and various visual effects are amber and glowing with very slight heat emitting from them * The green labels of the batteries are now orange, and the bolt and top contacts of the batteries are green like Greensteel (and glowing) * Target sight frame is black, minor details amber, targeting "screen" is green Production Details Concept: Ashindar Model/Textures: Gondwana, robonack Script: speedydude900Category:Snipers